Primeiro colocado
by Shunrei-Chan
Summary: Uma votação bastou para abalar Kaoru e seu irmão Hikaru terá de fazer alguma coisa. Yaoi? Gosto do freguês. A categoria fica como Yaoi para não haver nenhum problema.


O andar de cima do prédio Sul... Ao final do corredor ao Norte, numa sala de música que não é mais usada...

{Terceira Sala de Música}

...É o local do Host Club. Onde um grupo de Anfitriões passa à tarde para agradar estudantes ricas que tem muito tempo livre.

Mais uma garota adentra o Host Club. Quando abre a porta, pétalas de rosas vermelhas acompanham a leve brisa que move lindamente seus longos cabelos. O agradável cheiro de rosas agrada a seu olfato.

-Seja Bem Vinda!

Hoje, as vestes do Clube de anfitriões são Gregas, mais um cosplay forçado pela gerente.

Em uma das mesas, Honey-Senpai e Mori-Sempai estão sentados, rodeados por belas jovens.

-Takashi, Takashi... – Honey chama com certa tristeza e desapontamento no olhar.

-Sim?

-O meu coelhinho não quer tomar chá, mas ele adora chá... – Lágrimas se formam nos grandes olhos de Honey – Será que ele está doente?

-Creio que ele não queira porque já bebeu muito. – Mori respondeu, para confortar o garoto.

-Ah, é verdade Takashi, olha! Ele já deve estar com sono, vou colocar ele para dormir para assim comermos mais e mais bolos!

-Como quiser.

As garotas ao redor acham as atitudes desses Anfitriões uma graça e quase desmaiam de alegria.

-Que fofos!*.*

Não longe dali num sofá e também rodeado por outras garotas, está Tamaki-Sempai.

-Oh, mais que linda fantasia... Tão graciosa! Tamaki-Kun, você ficou maravilhoso nela! Essas asas são lindas! Está parecido com um anjo... – Comenta uma das jovens.

-Hum... Que bom que você gostou, pois a vesti pensando exatamente em lhe agradar... – Ele se aproxima da garota, seu rosto chega a quase colar no rosto dela - E, na verdade, são seus olhos que são graciosos e você que é um anjo.

-Oh Tamaki-Kun!

-Tamaki-Kun, Tamaki-kun!- Outra cliente chama sua atenção – Suas fantasias de hoje são de cavaleiros não é?

-Exatamente! – Afirma Tamaki, apesar de ele não ter certeza do que está dizendo – E estamos assim para proteger eternamente nossas maravilhosas princesas, que são vocês!

-Tamaki-Kun!!! \o/

Kyouya-Sempai vê aquilo de longe e mexendo no notebook pensa: Idiota, nesse mangá os cavaleiros não protegem princesas, são deusas... -.-'

De volta à mesa de Tamaki.

-Aqui estão. – Haruhi, coloca sobre a mesinha próxima uma bandeja com várias xícaras de chá – Espero que apreciem. ^^

Todas as garotas e até mesmo Tamaki levantam e quase enfartam com a fofura de Haruhi. Tamaki a pega pela mão como que numa dança e se distancia um pouco de suas clientes.

-Minha linda filha... Linda, linda...

Haruhi Pensando – Bom, hoje as ofertas do mercado são... Deixe-me ver, Hoje é Terça-Feira...

Em outro sofá, os gêmeos Hitachiin também jogam seu charme para suas clientes.

-Por que vocês estão usando a mesma armadura, porém uma negra e a outra dourada? – Uma curiosa cliente pergunta.

-Parece que os personagens que representamos, apesar de serem irmãos gêmeos estão em lados opostos na guerra...

-Mas Hikaru... Eu nunca ficaria contra você... – Diz Kaoru.

Hikaru pega no rosto de Kaoru e o aproxima do seu.

-Mas não haveria problema... Se depois é só resolver nossos problemas em casa... Não é Kaoru?

-Hikaru...

Clientes: *.*

*Barulho de Motor de Alta Energia*

De uma abertura no chão, surge Renge-Chan, com sua inconfundível risada sarcástica e maléfica.

-Ah há há há... Exatamente! – Ela aponta para os membros do Clube. – São personagens de um anime destinados para meninos, mas nós sabemos que por trás de todas as guerras existem esses tipos de sentimentos – Ela aponta para os gêmeos Hitachiin.

Clientes Gritam: \o/

Membros do clube: -.-'

Outra cliente adentra o Host Club com pressa e toda desajeitada, ofegante anunciou:

-Olhem, olhem! Fizeram uma enquete sobre o Host Club!

Kyouya pensando: Enquete?

-Vejam, por votação na escola, o ranking de anfitriões favoritos do Host Club!

Renge-Chan seguida por um batalhão de garotas foram olhar a tal da enquete. Curiosas, ficavam comentando o que viam. Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru e Kaoru olhavam para toda aquela baderna sem entender nada. No meio da confusão estava Tamaki-Sempai, tentando saber a sua colocação.

Quando Tamaki pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos, lacrimejou largando o papel no ar para se recolher em um canto da parede. Recolhendo o papel que caiu no chão, Kyouya o olhou e depois o guardou.

-Já chega disso! Ninguém sabe de onde veio esse papel e mesmo que tivesse uma origem não houve nenhuma autorização do Host Club para ele existir, portanto não deve ser considerado como oficial.

As clientes que ainda não haviam visto o papel começaram a reclamar, porém sem nenhum sucesso, as que já haviam visto revelavam o conteúdo as amigas, mas mesmo assim, as clientes diziam coisas diferentes e não tinham certeza do que falavam, Kyouya ficou aliviado, para ele o assunto se encerrava ali.

Mas infelizmente não era bem assim, do lado de Haruhi, os anfitriões se reuniam para saber como pegariam o papel de Kyouya. Um tipo do que seria uma missão impossível. Afinal, eles também queriam saber os dados da enquete.

Ainda no canto da parede, Tamaki nem se movia, Haruhi se aproximou.

-Seu resultado não foi muito bom, não é?

-Mah...

-E vai ficar traumatizado o resto do dia?

-Mah...

-Que pena... Eu ia pedir pra você me ajudar com as compras de hoje já que o meu pai biológico não vai poder me acompanhar...

Tamaki mudou sua expressão.

-Maaahhh !!!! – Saiu pulando como quem comemora algo muito importante.

Haruhi pensando: Já esperava por isso... Tamaki idiota.

O Host Club fecha. Tamaki e Haruhi saem juntos, o grupo teve o intuito de segui-los, porém, havia algo que eles julgavam mais importante para fazer naquela noite.

{xxx}

Na casa de Kyouya...

-Bom todos se lembram do que devem fazer certo? – Reforçava Hikaru. – Enquanto eu e o Kaoru distraímos aqueles cães, Honey e Mori usam sua rapidez e habilidade para não serem pegos pelos seguranças e chegarem à biblioteca para fuçarem no material do Kyouya, me lembra muito bem que ele colocou aquele papel na bolsa que ele guarda o notebook.

-Certo. – Todos afirmaram.

Plano em ação. Enquanto Hikaru e Kaoru jogavam pedaços de carne para os cães, Honey e Mori adentraram a biblioteca. Lá, Honey avistou a mochila de Kyouya, já se aproximando, foi brevemente detido por um toque de Mori em seu ombro.

-Mitsukuni, tem certeza?

-Claro Takashi! Eu também quero saber a minha colocação tanto quanto o Hikaru e o Kaoru... Você não quer Takashi?

-Mitsukuni... E se depois você se decepcionar com o resultado, assim como o Tamaki...

-Não vai ter problema, depois é só eu comer um montão de bolos!

Então Mori não mais o impediu, procuraram na mala toda o tal do papel, até que o acharam num zíper bem discreto dentro da mochila. Honey olhou para Takashi, fez um sinal e ambos saíram da casa de Kyouya. Missão cumprida!

Os quatro pararam numa praça deserta, sentaram-se num banco e Honey entregou o papel que estava com uma pequena dobra ao meio para Hikaru, envolta deste, todos estavam ansiosos para saber.

-Abre logo, Hikaru. – Apressou Kaoru.

-Ta bem...

Com o papel aberto, se conseguia ver exatamente as classificações:

1ºLugar- Haruhi

2ºLugar- Kyouya

3ºLugar- Hikaru

4ºLugar- Tamaki

5ºLugar- Honey

6ºLugar- Mori

7ºLugar- Kaoru

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

-Eu em terceiro e o Kyouya em segundo? – Reclamava Hikaru – Isso é um absurdo! O que ele tem demais? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

-Nossa o Tama-Chan ficou em quarto, por isso ele ficou depressivo daquele jeito. – Comentou Honey.

-Mitsukuni, está chateado com sua colocação? – Perguntou Mori.

-Não, mas mesmo assim, Takashi, vamos numa doceria, eu quero comer um bolo de chocolate, pra depois comer um de morango e depois um de... – Honey pegou Mori pela mão e foram se distanciando dos gêmeos.

Quando Hikaru deu por si, ele e seu irmão já estavam sozinhos na praça, dobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso. Estava tão impressionado com sua colocação que nem percebeu que seu irmão não havia comentado nada, ao perceber isso, deu uma revisada no pensamento procurando relembrar a colocação do irmão. O último lugar, seu irmão havia ficado em último lugar, céus! Como pode ser tão egoísta e ficar reclamando da sua colocação... O que Kaoru deveria estar sentindo? A seu modo, procurou saber.

- Bem, mas quem liga pra um papelzinho desses não é Kaoru? Afinal, como o próprio Kyouya disse, não pode ser considerado como oficial... Então não temos com o que se preocupar...

-Sim... – Respondeu Kaoru, com a voz baixa e olhando para o chão.

Hikaru passou o braço pelas costas do irmão e pôs sua mão no ombro dele.

-Vamos para casa.

{xxx}

No dia seguinte, no Host Club.

Desta vez eles não estavam usando cosplay, mas mesmo assim, agradavam as suas clientes com seus típicos comentários. ^^

Porém as clientes, principalmente as dos gêmeos estavam preocupadas, Kaoru não falava, não fazia graça, nem mesmo se movia, ficou apenas sentado numa cadeira num canto da sala o dia todo, nem na sala de aula ele prestou atenção.

- O que o Kaoru-Kun tem? – Pergunta uma das clientes.

-Eu... Acho que ele está carente... Nós não brincamos juntos ontem...

Clientes: \o/

Mas é claro que o comentário que Hikaru fez foi só para não preocupar as clientes, do jeito que ele estava preocupado.

Final de tarde daquele dia, Quando o Host Club fechou, todas as clientes haviam ido embora e apenas os anfitriões estavam ali, hora perfeita para perguntarem a Hikaru o que estava havendo com Kaoru.

-... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, como vocês invadiram minha casa?! – Indagava o inconformado Kyouya.

- È, e olha que eu estava chateado pelo quarto lugar... Nem pensei como se sentiria o último... – Disse Tamaki.

- Mas agora não adianta, ele ficou muito chateado... Eu, eu não queria isso... De certa forma eu me sinto culpado porque fui eu quem atiçou a todos pra pegar esse papel... – Hikaru se lamentava, mas o que fazer?

- Por que você não fala com ele sobre isso, Hikaru, eu aposto que ele vai se sentir melhor tendo você do lado dele... - Haruhi aconselhou.

- Eu tenho medo de machucá-lo mais tocando no assunto...

- Bem, se você acha... Só que eu conheço muito bem vocês dois e acho que deveria fazer isso.

{xxx}

Naquela noite, na casa dos Hitachiin.

Kaoru estava tomando banho, enquanto Hikaru, já de banho tomado estava deitado em sua cama. Numa atitude rotineira, Kaoru após sair do banho, colocou seu pijama e deitou-se ao lado do irmão, porém de costas para ele. Hikaru lembrou-se do que Haruhi havia falado: "eu aposto que ele vai se sentir melhor tendo você do lado dele".

Hikaru começou a acariciar a cabeça de Kaoru, para depois beijar sua nuca.

- Kaoru, fala a verdade pra mim, você está chateado por causa daquela enquete idiota?

- Talvez ela seja idiota pra você, que ficou em terceiro lugar e não tem tanto pra se preocupar... Hikaru, eu sou o que menos importa, o menos desejado, o menos tudo, entende? Estar no último lugar significa que todos vocês significam alguma coisa no coração de alguém, ou melhor, de algumas pessoas, eu sou o que menos significa, é como se eu não fosse ninguém. É como se eu só importasse no Host Club porque você existe.

- Ah, Kaoru, deixa de besteira...

-Olha, quer saber, eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes hoje, não to a fim de discutir sobre isso...

-Kaoru... Espera Kaoru!

Kaoru pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto de hóspedes. Naquela noite, Hikaru dormiu muito mal sem o irmão e ainda por cima sentindo-se mais culpado do que já estava.

{xxx}

Mais um dia no Host Club, os membros ficaram mais preocupados ainda com Kaoru, pois este nem apareceu no Host Club. No final da tarde, próximo do horário das clientes irem embora, Kaoru apareceu, com os olhos um pouco avermelhados, parecia ter chorado.

-Hikaru, tenta de novo. – Novamente Haruhi aconselhou.

Kaoru apenas pegou uma mochila que havia esquecido ali no dia anterior e já seguia para a saída, sem dar satisfação nenhuma aos anfitriões, nem as clientes e nem a seu irmão.

-Kaoru! – Hikaru correu em direção ao irmão.

Este se virou e logo foi abraçado fortemente por Hikaru. Ele retribuiu o abraço, estava precisando disso. Ao se separarem, Hikaru preparou-se para falar:

- Garotas aqui presentes e até mesmo os meus colegas anfitriões... Na terça-feira surgiu do nada um papel indicando os anfitriões favoritos – Hikaru retirou o papel de seu bolso – Este papel aqui. Vou ditar o que está escrito.

Após ter ditado, Kaoru sentia-se envergonhado, queria ir embora, mas Hikaru o segurava forte pela mão.

- Claro, nem todos nós ficamos contentes com o que está escrito aqui, mas o meu irmão ficou muito chateado com isso – Hikaru rasgou o papel. As clientes ficaram pasmadas com o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele se virou para Kaoru e pegou em sua outra mão.

-Kaoru, pra mim isso é lixo, não importa de onde isso veio e o que está escrito, você não é menos importante que ninguém aqui, especialmente pra mim...

-Hikaru... – Kaoru já estava com lágrimas em seus olhos.

-... Kaoru, no meu coração, você é e sempre será o primeiro colocado. – Hikaru abraçou o irmão de forma carinhosa.

Kaoru retribuía ao abraço chorando, seu irmão era a pessoa mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

*Barulho de motor de alta-energia*

Novamente surge Renge-Chan, desta vez com um lencinho na mão, chorando e fungando o nariz, dizendo toda entupida:

- Que lindos! Suas personalidades estão ótimas!

A partir daquele dia, Kaoru passou a agir normalmente até que o episódio foi esquecido.

{xxx}

Certo dia, na casa dos Hitachiin, à noite.

Hikaru já havia tomado banho e esperava por seu irmão para ir dormir, quando Kaoru saiu do banho, vestiu-se e deitou-se ao lado de Hikaru, desta vez, de frente para ele. Seu irmão acariciava suas sobrancelhas num gesto carinhoso que tinham desde pequenos. Já adormecendo Kaoru dizia:

- Hikaru...

-Sim?

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo.

- Sabe Hikaru, você não é somente o primeiro colocado no meu coração...

- Como?

- Você o ocupa todo...

- Hahaha, só você mesmo Kaoru...

The End


End file.
